


Ceiling Swirls

by raktajinos



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Mild Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Stamina kink, Swearing, sex to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally breaking protocol six months ago and sleeping with his partner was the best decision John Kennex had made in a long time. The stamina alone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceiling Swirls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> I wrote the other fic for you but felt like writing another. Yay! These two! Ugg feels.

John fell back against the pillows of his bed, eyes unfocused, the colours of his ceiling seemingly moving in majestic swirls. Some part of him recognized it was the drugs in his system making him see this, but he was too blissed out to really pay it any heed.

He was sweating, chest heaving from the exertion, his pulse racing, his skin on fire. None of that was due to the drugs...well not all of it. His decision to break protocol six months ago and finally sleep with his partner was the best decision he'd ever made. Dorian was, well, a machine in bed, pun intended. The stamina alone. But the creativity and focus he brought to the task left John exhausted pretty much on a nightly basis. He'd never had it so good. He'd tried more things with his partner in the past six months than he had in his entire life. Dorian was a kinky fucker, open to trying anything and always had 'ideas'. He was free from the social programming that humans had, the ones that told them certain acts, kinks, desires were wrong and not to be acted upon. Dorian was fearless and John, while somewhat reluctant at first, learned quickly that it was just better to go along with it. 

"You will enjoy it John," Dorian assured him in that calm yet mocking tone he always had. 

And he always did. Every freaky, kinky thing Dorian wanted to try, John had thoroughly enjoyed. He was apparently just as much a kinky fucker as he was. 

Which brought them to tonight's activities. They'd not experimented with drugs before, Dorian had a moral aversion to them and John had an "unhealthy relationship with self medicating" (or so said Dorian) that Dorian didn't want to encourage. But he'd made an exception for this drug, assured it had no addictive qualities. 

It was called RDR, a specialty drug designed for DRN, Bot and cyborg use. It wasn't on the streets or the market yet, hell it wasn't even on record with the drug squad. John had a sneaking suspicion that Rudy had created the stuff, with a wink and a knowing smirk at John when he'd handed over the tablets to Dorian this afternoon. He did not want to think about the conversations that had to have occurred between Rudy and Dorian in order to get the stuff made. What personal details had been devulged....

At the moment though he didn't give a shit. The whole police department could burst into his apartment and catch him balls deep in his partner and he couldn't care. The drug was _good shit_. He felt wonderful, warm and fuzzy, not lethargic or overstimulated; just the right amount of everything. 

He could only imagine how Dorian felt. Rudy had designed the drug for Dorian to use, but it was safe for humans, so if he was feeling this, he could only imagine how intense it must be for him. 

He rolled over and looked at Dorian, resting his head on the other man's chest. He was incapable of sweating and he didn't have a heartbeat, but the intricate web of circuitry under his skin was glowing eradically, flashing different colours. John was used to this, the network under his face lit up whenever he was working on a complex issue for work. He'd learned, when he finally got naked with him, that the network extended through his entire body, lighting for different things. John had spent many hours learning just what to do, where to touch, how to touch to make the different pathways light up, learning the pattern to the colours when properly stimulated. 

Right now there was no pattern, instead an erratic light show, eyes shut, mouth disjointed from it's normal shape; ya, he was enjoying it. And he looked fucking beautiful.

John kissed his chest, lifting a hand to wrap around his hip, fingers digging into the skin. 

"Good work Rudy," he said under his breath. 

"Yes....must....thank him for the work," Dorian replied, his speech unusually broken, a clear sign he was high if nothing else. 

 

John laughed into another kiss against his skin, content to lie there as the last ripples of the drug and the awesome sex ran through his body. 

They laid there for how long John didn't know, but Dorian shifted, and John whined a bit at the loss of skin contact. Dorian turned, kissing a path down his body as he moved to straddle John's waist. 

John reached out a hand and wrapped it around Dorian, making the man groan. He was hard again, still hard - he was always hard, having the ability to control it. Which was both fucking annoying to John and fucking fabulous as he loved Dorian to ride him until he all but passed out from the stimulation. 

John had learned a lot about robotic sexuality in the last few months, aside from the erection-by-choice option. Dorian didn't orgasm the same way humans did, having no bolidly fluid to release. He thanked whomever designed the DRNs that they had the forethought to give them nerve endings and sensitivities on their body, capable of feeling pleasure. John had been surprised at how much he enjoyed discovering how Dorian worked, what he liked, what brought him off. It was like everything was new in a way, the sense of discovery heightened, not just with a new partner, but also with a whole new way of doing sex. 

Dorian's able hands reached for John's semi-hard dick, coaxing him into another round. He moaned as he grew harder, the skin over sensitized from the previous rounds of the evening. 

He was okay at repeat performances in one night, though he usually tapped out at three max. Dorian could go on forever (and liked to, for a robot, he was _really_ into sex and John had learned how to still be in the game even if he wasn't 'in the game' per say. But tonight they were about to go into round six and under Dorian's strong hands, he found himself hard again. 

"What the hell is in that drug," he murmured, body beginning to start tingling with tension and desire again. There was definitely something in the drugs. 

Not that he was complaining. He moaned when Dorian lifted himself off his waist and pushed John's knees apart, his legs falling open easily from being thoroughly fucked five time already, his body betraying him. 

Dorian lined himself up with John and pushed in slowly. John wouldn't admit it later, but he made careening noises as Dorian sank into him, his body eagerly taking in all of his partner, shuddering as he did, the pressure familiar, the feel of being filled up by Dorian feeling both fucking amazing and an odd sense of comfort. He spent so much time over the months in this particular position that it felt as natural as anything.

Dorian started an even pace, probably mathematically precise too but John didn't care as long as he didn't stop. He loved when Dorian just took him like this, his exhausted human body palling in comparison to Dorian's strong constructed body. He loved falling apart underneath him, the feeling of being taken. Was fucking fabulous. But so was being the one doing the taking; being on top of Dorian, watching as he forgot how to say sarcastic things or correct John, his fucking mouth finally silenced as John pounded into him, painting his perfect skin with his release, that was fucking good too. 

Everything about Dorian was fucking good. Everything about being with him was good, the feel of him inside him; from the weird vibrating cock (which was an option he could enable, much to John's extreme pleasured surprise) to the weird experimental drugs currently in his body to the way the robot made his fucking coffee in the morning. Everything was good. 

 

He watched Dorian above him, the lights under his skin erratic and bright, concentration on his face, looking more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. Ya, he was falling in love with the fucker


End file.
